The Ten Tailed Wolf Hiro
by Lord Terronus
Summary: Hiro Otoko was just a normal introverted nerd. How the hell did he get caught up with Tailed Beasts, Ninjas, revenge and Shounen action in the world of Naruto! Is there even a clear way to answer these questions? And what the hell is the Ten Tailed Wolf and what does it have to do with him! Follow Hiro as he finds the answers to these very questions! Slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

The Ten Tailed Wolf

The first thing to notice about death is that it brings your whole life into perspective in a flash. This was the first thing noticed by Hiro Otoko, an introverted nerd killed in an explosion in the centre of his city. All he wanted was to get his hands on the latest volume of _Naruto_. Was that so much to ask? The world seemed to think so. As his desperate mind attempted to cling onto any thoughts before they slipped away, one thing stuck in his mind.

"I need... to see the...end..." were the final words he could choke out. Then his body collapsed and darkness enveloped him.

Hiro awoke in an unfamiliar room with an incredibly sore stomach. He was terrified. Was he dead? Was this heaven or hell? Was it something else? These thoughts flooded his mind. He cried out in frustration, fear and pain. It felt like hours before he could calm himself and begin looking around. He appeared to be lying on a wooden bed in what looked like some kind of stone building. Something like a house but made in a more crude looking fashion, as though modern building techniques were an alien concept. There were no doors; simply spaces for entrances and exits.

The next thing he had to investigate was the sharp pain in his stomach. It seemed to have mostly subsided at this point but its presence alone was cause for alarm. After all, if this truly was the afterlife, then how would he be able to feel pain? He lifted a somewhat tattered blanket from himself, only to find that a large black marking lay upon his stomach.

"What the fuck?" He muttered to himself. The symbol seemed to remind him of something. Something he was fond of. But his mind, still in a daze, refused to make sense of it. It merely looked... Familiar somehow, yet at the same time unrecognisable. Where did it come from? He quickly realised that all he was getting from this was questions and so decided to rise from the bed. As he rose to the ground, he noticed two things.

First: His hair was incredibly long; he could feel it upon his back.

And second: He was naked.

Seeing that this may be a problem, he looked around the room to see if he could find any drawers. No luck. He attempted to walk to the next room but found himself stumbling, almost like a child. As though he hadn't moved in his whole life.

"What the hell is going on?" He groaned as he walked through the doorway. What he found was a conveniently placed table, upon which laid a plain white T-shirt and black jogging bottoms, as well as a set of boxers. It was almost as though someone had expected this to happen.

"Well, that's not suspicious at all." Hiro muttered to himself, the sarcasm dripping from his mouth like rain from a cloud. However, seeing no other option, he took the clothes from the table and got changed. It took a while to get himself changed with his newly limited motor functions but he managed. He then took a moment to examine himself.

He was a lot thinner than he used to be, bordering on malnourished. Although, despite this, he didn't seem to be in the slightest bit hungry. His new clothes hung somewhat loosely off of his body. Upon taking a bit of his now very long hair and pulling it towards his face, he noticed that his hair seemed to have gone from its normal oak brown to bleached blonde.

"Ok, what the hell is going on?!" He called out in a mix of confusion and frustration. None of this was normal. There was no way to explain this situation. As his frustration began to grow to rage, he felt a strange energy flow throughout his body. Immediately, fear took hold of him and his movement stopped. His spine chilled as the strange new energy began to recede into his stomach.

"Fuck this! I'm outta here." He yelled in fear. A moment later, he was running. He didn't know where he was going, nor did he care. He simply had to get away from whatever _that_ was. He ran through a string of hallways before he charged out of an exit.

The sunlight was startling. Hiro raised a hand to block out the bright afternoon sun.

Wait, was it afternoon? He had no idea how long he had been out for. It could've been morning. And what was the date?

Questions for later, Hiro decided.

As he glanced behind him he noticed that the building he had been in was some kind of ornate tower, showing serious signs of wear. In front of the door he had emerged from, whether it was an entrance or exit was impossible to tell, there seemed to be statues of a wolf with ten long tails flowing down onto stone pillars. The statues seemed extremely old, perhaps older than the tower itself. Turning away from the building, he ran off in hopes of finding someone, anyone, to make sense of his situation. What he found shocked him greatly.

He saw a massive gate that seemed to lead into a strange city of some kind.

"Watch out!" A strange voice from behind Hiro yelled. Turning, he found himself staring with wide eyes at a blonde haired troublemaker. One that was very familiar.

He continued to stare as Naruto Uzumaki charged towards him.

 **A.N: The adventure begins! I've started getting into the Naruto manga lately and decided to try an OC story. It took a while and went through two VERY different versions but I think it came out pretty well. Now, I've got a Chapter two to write, as well as some more chapters of other stories. In the meantime, see ya!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Lord Terronus**


	2. Chapter 2: Howl of the Wolf

Chapter Two: Howl of a new Wolf

Hiro simply stood there, unable to comprehend what was going on. How was he in _Naruto_? Where in the series was he? What was-

"Ow! Watch it!" Naruto yelled, pulling Hiro away from his thoughts as he suddenly noticed they had knocked each other down. He leaped up and extended a hand towards Naruto.

"Sorry, I'm kinda new here. Who are you? And where are we?" Hiro asked, desperate to hear that he was wrong. He couldn't be in a fictional world, could he?

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is Konoha. I'm going to be the Hokage of this place. Believe it!" Naruto excitedly responded as Hiro pulled him up. Although Naruto did notice Hiro laughing at the last part of his sentence.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked, seeming offended. His dream wasn't amusing, was it? No, it couldn't be.

"Sorry, you just remind me of someone I know. I'm Hiro Otoko." Hiro responded with a smile. Naruto looked at him quizzically before shrugging it off.

"Whatever, you wanna get some Ramen?" Naruto asked. He was going to get some anyway and this boy seemed friendly enough. Hiro was about to respond, but was cut off by a stomach rumbling so loud it sounded like an earthquake. They both laughed out loud after that.

"I guess that's a yes." Hiro grinned. With that, the two boys walked into the village to get some Ichiraku Ramen. The first thing Hiro noticed was the odd looks the two of them were getting as they walked to the Ramen shop.

"What's with these guys?" Hiro asked. Naruto paused for a moment before shrugging. He didn't know why the village was so hostile towards him. It was just another reason for him to become Hokage: To earn their respect.

When they arrived at the Ramen shop, the chef was standing at the counter, smiling as his new customers arrived.

"Good to see you, Naruto. And I see you've brought a friend for once. Shall I double your usual then? The man behind the counter asked. Naruto nodded eagerly and the man turned to the kitchen.

"He seems friendly." Hiro muttered. Naruto didn't seem to hear him; he was too busy thinking about Ramen.

"So, if you wanna be a ninja, you know how Chakra works, right?" Hiro asked. If he was going to be in this world for a long time, he might as well start adapting to it. After all, it could only help his journey home.

"Of course! Why, do you need lessons or something?" Naruto replied curiously. How could he not know about Chakra. Everyone knew that.

"Yeah. Like I said, I'm new here. I came to this village to become a ninja." Hiro lied. In reality, he just stumbled upon this place after he ran from the Wolf Tower. But he didn't want to try and explain his situation. He didn't understand it enough as it is so there was no point explaining it to Naruto.

"I can help with that. I'm a pretty talented ninja myself." Naruto bluffed. He wasn't really all that good at Ninja stuff but he did have a few tricks up his sleeve he could teach him. Plus, as a future Hokage, this was sort of his responsibility. Right?

"That sounds great! Thanks, Naruto." Hiro said. Naruto paused. Hardly anyone ever thanked him for stuff. However, it took only a moment for his cocky attitude to return.

"No problem. But be prepared to be dragged through hell and back!" He said. Hiro smiled at him in response.

"Sorry it took so long. Here's your Ramen!" The chef said as he placed two bowls of Ramen onto the table. Hiro wolfed it all down in just a few minutes. Naruto glared at him.

"One of those bowls was mine!" Naruto yelled. Hiro sprinted away, expecting dangerous consequences for the heinous crime of Ramen theft. Despite the silliness of the situation, Hiro found himself panicking much more than he should have. Naruto sprinted after him, at first out of rage, but as he approached, he noticed his friend seemed to be scared.

"Get away!" Hiro yelled. As though in response to his terror, a strange energy built up inside him and released a gust of wind, knocking Naruto back. Hiro stopped and turned to find his new friend was flying back at a very fast speed. In shock, he rushed back to catch Naruto.

Naruto saw Hiro charging towards him, his face pale and noticed something off.

How was Hiro moving so fast?

As he approached, he also noticed some small whisker like marks on his face, similar to Naruto's own marks. This was all he had time to notice as before he knew it, Hiro was behind him and caught him mid flight.

"How did you do that?" Naruto beamed at Hiro, all earlier rage vanishing in place of stunned awe. He had never seen anyone move that fast.

Hiro, meanwhile was hyperventilating in a mix of confusion and fear. What the hell just happened? How did he do that?

"Woah, calm down. It's OK." Naruto said, trying to comfort his friend as he was set down. This seemed to help as Hiro got a hold of himself. He stared at his hands for a moment before speaking.

"I...Don't know." Hiro said quietly, still struggling to understand what had happened.

"Lord Hokage!" The ninja called as he entered the Hokage's building. Sarutobi sighed. He was in the middle of some important paperwork when this ninja interrupted him.

"What is it?" Sarutobi asked with a hint of annoyance in his tone. This had better be important, he thought.

"Someone has been sighted coming from the Old Wolf Temple! He's with Naruto now!" The ninja replied. This got Sarutobi's attention. How was this possible? There was only one person in that temple who shouldn't be awake.

This was quite the cause for concern. Could _it_ be awakening?

 **A.N: Oooh, some mystery. What is the It that Lord third is referring to? What is happening to Hiro? Will Naruto ever avenge his Ramen?! Who knows? Me, but I won't say a word. Until the next chapter, See ya!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Lord Terronus**


	3. Chapter 3: The Wandering Cub

Chapter Three: The Wandering Cub

Hiro was seated on a bench in the street as the sun began to set, his thoughts wandering away to the events of the day. Two things stood out in his mind as the most important things he needed to address.

One: He genuinely was in a fictional world. Everything that had happened throughout the day was definitely real.

And two: There was definitely something strange going on with him. That tower definitely never showed up at any point in the series. It must have something to do with his arrival here. Perhaps it was connected to the strange energy that seemed to rise from him at peaks of anger or fear.

"Hey, hey! Are you a hobo or something?!" Naruto called out to his friend, pulling him away from his thoughts and bringing his attention to Naruto.

"Naruto? What're you doing here?" Hiro asked Naruto. Shortly after Hiro's burst of energy, Naruto had left his friend and headed home, saying that he would start Hiro's training tomorrow.

"That's my line! What're you doing out here so late?" Naruto replied, turning Hiro's question onto himself. Hiro sighed as he began to answer.

"I haven't got anywhere to go. So, I figured I'd just find the most comfortable street bench and take a nap." Hiro said, somewhat embarrassed. Naruto seemed to smile, as though he was hoping for his answer.

"Why don't you just stay with me? I've got a much more comfortable place than some bench." Naruto asked. As one of his only friends, Naruto saw the need to help his new Hobo friend.

Plus, he always wanted a roommate. But he wouldn't mention that.

"That sounds like a great idea! Thanks Naruto, I owe you some Ramen for sure!" Hiro grinned at his friend. This would certainly be better than his current plan. Naruto smiled back and began leading Hiro to his house.

The ninja watched as the two boys, the troublemaker and the wanderer, began to walk away from the bench with a tired expression. He had been watching this Hiro character for about two hours and hadn't seen anything that would make the Hokage so suspicious as to send someone to watch him. It was incredibly strange behaviour for a powerful warrior and leader like the Hokage to be so concerned about a homeless child.

"You done with your paedophilia yet?" An unfamiliar voice said from behind him. In an instant, he spun around and grabbed his kunai, prepared to challenge this intruder.

Only to find nothing behind him.

Then a set of strange blue eyes emerged.

And the ninja was no more.

"Stay away from the Wolf." The blue eyed murderer said with venom dripping from his voice. With that, he walked off, his cloak flapping behind him, making a red cloud symbol barely visible in the light of the moon.

"Achoo!" Hiro sneezed as awoke from his sleep. For a moment his groggy mind panicked. Was this the tower again? Was he kidnapped? Was-

"Mornin' Hiro." Naruto yawned as he emerged from the hallway, heading into the living room to see his friend sitting upright in a sleeping bag, with his now standard panicked expression.

Upon seeing Naruto, Hiro immediately remembered where he was. He visibly relaxed and let a smile cross his features.

"Morning Naruto. Did I wake you?" Hiro asked, with all trace of his previous panic gone. Naruto simply shook his head and walked over to his fridge, pulling out a carton of milk, expired for a few days. Hiro stood up and joined him at the table, though he refused to drink the expired milk.

"So, are we going to do some training today?" Hiro asked, with a tone not unlike an impatient child. Naruto took a gulp of his milk before speaking.

"Sure. Just give me a few minutes. I'm not a morning ninja." Naruto yawned. Hiro lit up, thinking of the possibility of him learning how to shoot fire and lightning, creating clones of himself and summoning powerful beasts.

And the Sexy Jutsu. No need to explain the value of that technique.

True to his word, Naruto was up and energetic in just a few minutes. Five minutes and seventeen seconds to be precise. Hiro was counting, anxious to get his training going.

"All right, let's start by charging up some Chakre." Naruto said, failing to remember the name of the vital ninja energy.

"Don't you mean Chakra?" Hiro asked with a slightly smug tone of voice, expecting something like this to happen.

"Don't get smug on me! Real ninjas say Chakre." Naruto defended. Hiro simply rolled his eyes at him.

"Sure. So, how do we do that?" Hiro asked, eager to get started. Naruto got into a squatting position, making a basic seal with his hands and charging up some Chakra, taking the form of yellow energy flowing into his body. Hiro swiftly attempted to mimic the action. It took a bit of work, but he managed to charge some Chakra, his taking the form of blue energy. Once he had charged as much Chakra as he would need, he stopped.

"So, are we going to try doing a Jutsu now?" Hiro asked. Naruto nodded and smiled evilly. This next part would be fun.

"Yep! I'm going to start with one of my best techniques." Naruto said. Hiro raised an eyebrow. What was this technique?

His questions were answered when Naruto made a few hand signs and transformed. Into an attractive woman.

"Impressed?" Naruto said after using his Sexy Jutsu in his best seductive voice. Hiro collapsed, his mouth agape.

"That's for my Ramen!" Naruto laughed as he reverted back to normal.

 **A.N: That was fun to write! More questions were raised, nice interactions were had and, most importantly, there were implied boobs. Isn't that what we all want?**

 **No? OK then...**

 **Anyways, Until the next chapter, See Ya!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Lord Terronus**


	4. Chapter 4: The Cub Becomes a Hunter

Chapter Four: The cub becomes a Hunter

"No, you've got it all wrong! Try again." Naruto said as Hiro attempted to practice his transformation Jutsu. It had been hours since their training began and Hiro had managed to transform into Naruto several times, but he always got it wrong somehow. Mainly by getting the hair colour wrong. Somehow, it always stayed white like his own.

"Can we try something else now? This really isn't working." Hiro sighed as he collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion. He had used quite a lot of his newfound Chakra in his training. Naruto reluctantly realised that this wouldn't work.

"Fine, we'll take a ramen break." Naruto said. He was thinking of grabbing some ramen soon anyway, and Hiro's progress was reasonable for now.

"Thanks. That sounds...nice..." Hiro managed to say before passing out on the ground from exhaustion.

" _What a weakling. Why did it have to be you?"_ An unfamiliar voice spoke with disappointment dripping from it. Hiro shot up immediately, only to find himself in an empty room, with the only object present being a massive gate made of white metal. The rest of the space was black.

"Who's there?" Hiro called out. His voice came out very quietly in comparison to the other one. It spoke in a curious tone as it replied.

" _You haven't heard of me? Odd. Well, in any case, It's too early. Listen well to my next words: When you become strong enough to fight, see me again."_ The strange voice spoke. The gate then began to fade into the blackness.

"Wait! Who are you?! Come back!" Hiro yelled out to the void.

But nobody came.

Hiro shot up from the ground, not seeming to have moved since he collapsed earlier. Questions flooded his mind. Was that real or just a dream? Who was the strange voice? How long was he out for?

"Oh, you're up. Finally!" Naruto said, stepping out with two cups of Instant Ramen. Hiro looked to him and tried to calm down, but it was an uphill battle.

"Somethin' wrong?" Naruto asked his friend. Every time he woke up, he always seemed to have a panicked expression. Did he just have really bad nightmares?

"I'm fine. Just a weird dream." Hiro said, finally managing to relax as Naruto passed him the Cup Ramen.

"Ok. Now, let's chow down!" Naruto said. A moment later, the two boys were eating their ramen as if nothing had happened.

Iruka Umino was going out for a walk when he noticed Naruto waving and walking towards him. Just behind him, there seemed to be a boy with long white hair, looking a little bit embarrassed. This wasn't the normal reaction people had when near Naruto.

"Hey there, Naruto. Who's you friend?" Iruka casually asked. Naruto grinned and began to speak.

"His name's Hiro. We've got something to ask you, right Hiro?" Naruto said, stepping aside to reveal the silver haired boy in question, looking very nervous.

"I'm Hiro Otoko and I was wondering if-If I could join the academy." Hiro stammered out. He felt uncomfortable asking to enrol at the Ninja Academy, especially since Naruto told him it was only a week until the Genin exams. When he heard that, he did his usual panicked face and refused to go to Iruka until Naruto practically had to shove him out of the house.

"I'll have to check with the Hokage but I don't see why not." Iruka answered. He then turned to Naruto and smiled. "Nice to see you making friends, Naruto." He said. And with that, he walked off in the direction of the Hokage.

"That actually went a lot better than I thought it would." Hiro muttered to himself. Was it really that simple to begin the road to becoming a Ninja?

"Alright, Ready for more training? You're gonna need a lot more to be on par with me!" Naruto said with excitement. His new friend clearly had a long way to go to be a Ninja. Hiro nodded and the two left to do more training.

 _A few days later..._

After a few days training, Hiro had managed to learn a fair few Ninjutsu for his first day at the academy. He had also practiced some hand to hand combat skills and managed to become reasonably efficient at it. Naruto meanwhile, had also improved somewhat through their training and was feeling confident about the Genin exams. So confident, in fact, that he had decided to try something fun the day before.

"You want me to help you paint the Hokage faces?" Hiro asked after Naruto had explained his ultimate prank. It seemed like such a strange thing to do. Although, it seemed familiar, as though he had heard it before.

"Yeah! Trust me, it'll be great!" Naruto grinned at his partner in crime. Hiro looked at him curiously for a moment but it didn't last as he shrugged and decided to join in.

"Sure. Sounds like fun!" Hiro said. They then rushed off to grab some paint. However, something was bothering Hiro. He knew that this was familiar but he just couldn't remember where he had heard this before. He also realised that this might not be the best way to introduce himself to the Academy but figured that it couldn't be that bad.

"Ok, I'll handle the actual painting. You just need to distract everyone so I can get away with it!" Naruto explained. This filled Hiro with relief. Maybe this wouldn't end so badly for him. Then a realisation entered his head.

This was almost the beginning of the first episode.

This meant...

The Kyuubi was about to be unveiled.

That would be bad.

"Looks like he finally noticed." A figure in robes thought to himself. He had been observing the boy of Wolf Temple for some time, as part of his mission. He knew it would be a long time before he would have to enact his plans but for now, he could amuse himself through observation.

"Get back to base. You're needed." His earpiece hummed to him. With a simple few hand signs, he was gone.

 **A.N: And the series begins! Apologies if the training seemed a bit too skimmed over, but it frankly wouldn't have been anything impressive. Typing "And Hiro used the handsign for the three hundredth time that day for practice." Would probably get real dull real fast. Things should be much more interesting next time. Anyways, see ya!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Lord Terronus**

 **Next Time: The Wolf and The Fox**

 **A test. A scroll. And answers to forbidden questions.**

 **Don't miss it!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Wolf and The Fox

Chapter Five: The Wolf and The Fox

Naruto was currently sitting, tied up in the centre of the classroom for painting Graffiti over the Hokage faces. He found it hilarious, as did his partner in crime, Hiro, who had to have his mouth taped over to stop himself from laughing at the results. Iruka was yelling to Naruto about how he shouldn't do something like that but he wasn't listening. He had heard Iruka-Sensei give this speech about a billion times and it never failed to bore him.

"Fine. Because you missed it, Naruto, the whole class is going to review the Transformation Jutsu!" Iruka-Sensei announced to the class, hearing a series of annoyed moans in response. Meanwhile, Hiro managed to stop himself from laughing and removed the tape from his mouth, revealing a wide smile. He had practiced this Jutsu for some time but now, he could see how good he was.

"First up, Sakura Haruno." Iruka-Sensei announced. The pink haired girl in question stood up in front of the teacher and proceeded to transform into him.

"Alright, transformed into me. Good job." Iruka-Sensei idly commented. Sakura turned around and faced a dark haired boy Hiro recognised as Sasuke Uchiha, The world's most edgy ninja. If he was any edgier, he'd be a cube. Or a triangle. Something with many edges.

"Sasuke, did you see that? Did you?" Sakura squealed at the boy, who simply ignored her. Sasuke was sent up next and, showing no originality, transformed into Iruka again. Iruka looked slightly surprised but simply sent Sasuke away straight after. Next, He called up Naruto.

"All males in the audience look away now." Hiro absently muttered to himself. Someone next to him seemed to pick up on what was happening and turned around. Everyone else got front row seats to Naruto's Sexy Jutsu, which gave Iruka-Sensei a nosebleed so severe that he fell on the ground. Naruto laughed it up before Iruka-Sensei yelled at him.

Overall, it was a pretty normal day in the Ninja Academy. However, one thing kept bothering Hiro: This was the first episode/chapter. This meant two things. A) Naruto was about to find out about the Nine Tailed Fox, and B) The Genin test was tomorrow.

Hiro honestly couldn't decide which was worse.

The next day arrived relatively quickly. Naruto and Hiro raced each other to the Academy and were both exhausted by the time they got into class. Once everyone had settled down, Iruka-Sensei announced that the test would be on the Clone Jutsu, Naruto's worst technique. They were called out individually and it soon became Hiro's turn to take the test.

"Alright. I can do this. I can pass." Hiro thought to himself as he entered the room. If he failed this test then he could derail the whole story. He had to do this right. And so, he entered the room and prepared the handsigns.

"Clone Jutsu!" He called out as a cloud of smoke obscured him from view. As it dispersed, Two Hiro's were standing there. One real, one clone. They both appeared to be identical in every aspect.

"Nice job, Hiro. I'm impressed. Most students don't pass after only a week." The white haired Ninja, whom Hiro knew as Mizuki Sensei, told him. Hiro leaped up into the air with joy.

"Yes! I'm a Genin!" Hiro yelled in excitement before being ushered out of the room. Next, it was Naruto's turn.

"Good luck Naruto!" Hiro called out as he saw Naruto enter the room. He felt a knot tie in his stomach. He already knew that Naruto would fail. Unless, somehow, his presence would change the result. Was that possible?

 _About an hour later_

It didn't seem so. Naruto was sitting sullenly on a swingset, watching all of the new Genin chat about how well they did. It was so unfair! He had really tried to become a Ninja today. He poured his whole heart and soul into it.

But nothing changed. He was still just a student. He looked down at the floor, pretending not to hear the conversation going on in front of him.

"Isn't that the boy who failed?"

"Serves him right. What a freak. Can you imagine what would happen if he became a-" Whatever the person was saying was cut off abruptly. Naruto looked up to see what had happened to see Hiro standing over the other Genin, with a venomous glare painted across his features.

"Say one. More. Fucking. Word. I dare you." Hiro growled from clenched teeth. The two people ran off, clearly scared of Hiro. Naruto's view was cut off when Mizuki-Sensei approached him. He gestured for Naruto to follow him. Curious, Naruto decided to follow Mizuki, leading him to a balcony.

"Iruka's tough but he's not against you." Mizuki explained to Naruto. The boy's fists clenched.

"Then why me?!" Naruto yelled. If Iruka wasn't against him, then why did everyone pass except for him? Why was it that no matter how hard he tried, he was always shot down? All of his thoughts boiled down to one thing.

"Why me." He said again, on the verge of tears. Mizuki seemed to smirk.

"Well, if you're that desperate then I guess I have to tell you." Mizuki replied cryptically. Naruto's head shot up as he observed his Sensei.

 _Line Break_

"Lord Hokage! Naruto's stolen the sacred scroll!" the Ninja yelled at The Third Hokage. His head shot up at once as he yelled for every Ninja he could contact to track down Naruto. This would be bad. Especially with Hiro having listened to the whole thing.

"Oh no." Hiro murmured under his breath before launching away in pursuit of Naruto. He had a vague idea of where Naruto was but there was one problem.

He had no idea how to get there.

 **A.N: Sorry I'm late. A black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way. In all seriousness though, I am sincerely sorry for the delay of this chapter. There's still more to go yet that I shall share with you soon so look forward to the next chapter. In the meantime, Thank you for reading. See Ya!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Lord Terronus.**

 **Next Time: Claws of the Fox**

 **A fight. A Friend's help. And a true beginning**

 **Don't miss it!**


End file.
